<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A remote boarding school by ratwithawig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542710">A remote boarding school</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratwithawig/pseuds/ratwithawig'>ratwithawig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Iruma Miu, Boys In Love, Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Light Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, POV Akamatsu Kaede, POV Multiple, POV Oma Kokichi, POV Saihara Shuichi, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, i'm not sure how the story will develop so i'll add as i go, miu isn't good with feelings, mlm, shuichi doesn't understand feelings, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratwithawig/pseuds/ratwithawig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(to preface, I'm a Kokichi kinnie and I like writing, so it's practice + coping thru writing)<br/>please give feedback!<br/>Hope's Peak academy is like a prison. But a nice one? Who knows. It's a highly esteemed institute, which for some reason is in the middle of fucking nowhere, so although they're technically allowed to leave, it's pretty impossible.<br/>Kokichi Ouma is an enigma. Somehow such a skilled detective had not yet figured him out, and that frustrated him. He was an annoying brat, and although close to nobody was nice to him, it seemed to not affect him. He always lied. Even he, Shuichi Saihara could not tell the difference between his truths and lies. Although Shuichi despised the short "supreme leader", he is determined to solve the puzzle that is Kokichi Ouma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oumasai - Relationship, saiouma - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New surroundings, and a confusing classmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi liked remote areas, most of the time. This instance, not so much. He is going to one of the world's most esteemed academies, but the 18 year old detective has dreaded it since he got the acceptance letter. If need be, he wouldn't be able to escape the mountains that the large school was buried in between without getting frostbite within 15 or so minutes. But, he can appreciate the scenery.</p><p>The glittery snow that blanketed the area was beautiful, and even better, Saihara was fond of the cold. Although he was incredibly nervous to be trapped in the midst of the mountains, they were beautiful. The mountains were a deep shade of purple, which Shuichi did not expect. I guess there had to be a reason people referred to the mountains as purple, although he did not think it would be literal. The drive up to the school was long, but a nice ride. It was soothing to watch the carriage that carried him and his various things weave in between all of the beautifully green pine and fir trees, and watch the occasional speckling of wildlife through the area.</p><p>Although the thought sounds overwhelming, in a way it was comforting to be so incredibly small, compared to the world around him. Comforting in the way that young children would feel safest around the taller people they come across. The navy haired boy had never been an optimist, and was expecting the worst, but as usual, things weren't as bad as he had imagined. Although he imagined the drive there would be the best part of the school, he did not entirely mind it. Although he was nervous, Shuichi knew he would manage, and hey, if things did turn sour, he may even have a mystery to solve.</p><p>Shuichi had been so engrossed into the surroundings he had been presented with, that he didn't notice that the carriage had arrived at the school until the obnoxiously old-fashioned car had came to a particularly jarring halt. All of his feelings of fear that he believed he had under control came rushing back at an alarming pace. Before him was Hope's Peak Academy, which looked less like a school and more a literal castle. Shuichi immediately took back his statement about comfort being smaller than the world around him, for the school (which was pretty much just a castle) loomed above him with a very threatening energy, if a pile of bricks and things could emit energy, which he would further think about at another time. After ogling at his new home for the next 4 years for a good minute or two, he realized he had to actually <strong>leave </strong>the car, and then proceeded to scramble for as much of his belongings as he could take, but it had seemed the driver of the car had already taken his things to wherever the boy is supposed to sleep. Shuichi did not trust his detective gear and various books in the hands of a random old man. The fear of losing his things outweighed the fear of the building before him, so after a few deep breaths Saihara pushed the large brass handles of the large wooden doors. Shuichi was by no means a weak man, so the fact that the doors wouldn't budge confused him. Detectives can definitely still be stupid occasionally. He lost himself in his own thoughts until having been moved not-so-lightly out of the way by what seemed to be a child.</p><p>"You pull, not push, dumbass." Shuichi snapped out of it, and realized the short boy that had oh so graciously opened the door for him was his age, just really, <strong>really </strong>short. The navy-haired detective then realized what had happened, his usually pale, olive skin tone flush a bright red. </p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry, I should have thought of that, but did you have to push me out of the way--?" It was then that Saihara had realized that one, he said all of that out loud, and two that he didn't know the unusually short boy's name. With that <em>incredible </em>first impression he had made, he flushed a deeper red, muttering all sorts of apologies, staring at his own shoes, which at the moment he was fascinated by.</p><p>"You know, you sure have guts to be so impolite to a supreme leader, you're lucky you're so pretty! I guess I'll forgive you for now, but as for next time..." For such a petite boy, he was terrifying to Shuichi. The guy was not intimidating in the slightest, he just really knew exactly what to say to make Shuichi more nervous and embarrassed than he already was.</p><p>"It's Ouma, Kokichi, by the way. I look forward to meeting you later!" And with that, the short boy with unruly, purple hair had disappeared. </p><p>Shuichi was dumbfounded. He did not know what the hell kind of interaction that was, and he hoped that it was the last interaction of that sort. He must admit, the boy, Ouma, was intriguing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attempted introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter Kaede introduces herself!! A few others are mentioned, but not by name. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make these better, I promise it won't hurt my feelings!!<br/>Summary:<br/>Shuichi is dragged into an introductions, and kinda just takes in his surroundings and avoiding the other students until it's necessary to introduce himself. (I promise student introductions are coming soon, and the chapters will be longer!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘It will be ok, it’s not a big deal’ Shuichi consoled himself, less than half-heartedly. He was already strongly doubting himself, and he hadn't even set foot through the door. But, as a true detective, his curiosity overshadowed all of his other emotions, especially since his brief ‘introduction’ to the enigmatic boy, Ouma. So, against his own better judgement, he pulled (this time) on the detailed brass handle, and stepped in the large boarding school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his anxiousness around the topic of a certain purple haired boy was smothered, but with a whole new worrying subject. What looked to be at least 14 other students. Shuichi was not ready for this. At all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would already be overwhelming enough to have to be around fourteen new people, all incredibly talented, more so than he thinks of his own ability, but GOD they were LOUD. And seemingly very excited to bother him. Shuichi usually trusts his ability to blend in the shadows, and generally be unseen in public, but as expected of a group of incredibly intelligent teens, he didn’t get away with such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY EMO HAT! I DIDN’T OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOU TO RUN AWAY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!” Shuichi audibly groaned at the voice he had just come to know, praying to who knows what that the interaction he’s being dragged into won’t be as painful as he thinks it’s gonna be. Although, in the back of his head he knows it will be just as painful as his anxiety is telling him it will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We’re doing introductions, and you’re not gonna skip out on it, -…?” An overly peppy strawberry blonde had called out, but then immediately realized she did not know who she was talking to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was sure the girl was nice, and had good intentions, but </span>
  <b>god</b>
  <span> was he not in the mood for this. But since they are going to live together for four years, he supposes he should probably not horribly fail at his introduction. With a sigh, he awkwardly shuffled to the girl, and extended his hand, his hat covering his face (as he intended). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saihara Shuichi.” Shuichi softened his tone and figured he could at least </span>
  <b>try </b>
  <span>to relax. “Ah, sorry for my rudeness, it’s been a very tiring day. Oh, ultimate detective, by the way;” At least he got it over with, and with that, he pulled his hat further down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akamatsu Kaede, nice to meet you! Ultimate pianist!” Even her voice radiated pure sunshine, and although kind as she seemed to be, she was </span>
  <b>loud</b>
  <span>. With that, Shuichi excused himself to the corner of the common area the group of students were loitering at. Even though he disliked social situations, it was comforting to not be alone, for once. He did his best to just tune out the voices around him, and just observe the part of the building he could see, and hopefully catch some people’s names, so he wouldn’t have to introduce himself later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room he was in was downright enormous. Although he knew it was a school, and he knew for a fact </span>
  <b>he </b>
  <span>wasn’t royalty, it was pretty goddamn hard to not think of the place as a castle. Almost everything about the place was esteemed and ornate, but the details the school added were an odd choice. There were a few statues of people he assumed to be the founders, but the rest of the many marble statues were of a particularly sinister looking cartoon bear. He would be sure to inspect them a bit more later. He didn’t pay attention to his entrance, and the difference between the checkered tile he was on, which his shoes had clicked rather loudly on, to a nice, velvet-looking carpet. It was a deep red, with small gold accents, not that it mattered in the slightest. Where he was at the moment was in the far corner of the entryway, suited with aforementioned carpet, some chairs, tables, and a few bookshelves. Really nothing out of the ordinary for a college, but the books looked at least somewhat interesting. The detailing throughout the school was a polished dark oak wood, but the rest of the walls and assorted other architectural structures seemed to have been made of a cream-colored marble. It was a pretty school, and he made a mental note to thoroughly look through it. Shuichi had saved the more overwhelming things to observe for last, and although intrigued to meet the other talented students, they seemed incredibly intimidating, but in a strange way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person who stuck out the most in the room was more than odd. He bore an odd semblance to Tarzan, but better clothed, and a lot taller. He was enthusiastically talking to a woman with long, black hair and a green military-looking outfit. She had a mask on, so now that he thought about it, he wasn’t exactly sure they were a girl. Almost everyone gathered there had very odd getups, such as a pink school girl uniform, with more than a few garters, but the outfit that was the most eye catching was of course, the exact person Shuichi didn’t want to talk to. Ouma’s getup was, well, really odd. Contrasting to his dark purple hair, his entire outfit was chalk white. There were a few buckles and buttons, weird looking but not all that odd. Then there was the massive checkered scarf that looked to be the size of his entire body. Who knows what secrets could be hidden in that thing. He seemed to be bothering the girl with the garters, but she was reacting… oddly, per se. She was literally drooling. Shuichi, overwhelmed and exasperated, decided to excuse himself to the bathroom. He did not know where the bathroom is. So, he just decided to walk until he found one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! (Student interactions are coming soon I promise) I now have a proofreader, so the quality should go up, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer. If you have any criticism, let me know! -Ren :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm baaaack!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi guys! i'm so sorry for the ghosting. After a long break, writer's block, a depressive episode, a lot of therapy and procrastination, me and my editor are going to continue the story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although it sucks I was gone for so long, it is not without perks! I've worked and improved on my writing! I am so much more motivated! <br/>I might post another filler or update before it continues, but I'm gonna try to incorporate a schedule into this as for it to not interfere with my school life.<br/>I love you guys, thank you for the support!<br/>Feel free to ask questions and make requests, and I do art so I may feature some of it here :)<br/>-Ren</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>